


春宵一夜（57）

by cutegirl



Category: R1SE (Band), 姚颜四起
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutegirl/pseuds/cutegirl
Summary: 全篇开车，慎入！注意攻受！





	春宵一夜（57）

【纯属虚构 ，不要在意细节 ，例行 OOC 】

结束了一天的热闹，张颜齐回到自己的房间，洗漱完之后靠在床上，拿起手机打开微博刷新了一下首页，划了划一条条看过去，直到指尖定在了赵磊的那一条祝福上，光看文字就觉得温暖的祝福，每年都有的合照、电吉他和长寿面，一点点的东西无声透露出四年相伴的感情。

这份安稳的温暖真是让人羡慕啊，反观他和姚琛，即使几乎每天都能呆在一起，还同住一个房间，但因为某些原因，两人在大众面前的时候都要注意着跟彼此之间的距离，不能太近也不能太远，这样的小心翼翼让才刚刚开始的两人在相处的时候始终都有着一种不确定和不真实感，对未来的不安一直萦绕心头。

突然传来一阵门铃声，唤回了张颜齐越飘越远的思绪。

这个时间还会来的人，难道是……？张颜齐眼神一亮，立刻跑去把门打开。

门外的姚琛看着张颜齐笑了笑，熟门熟路地拉着他走了进去，问道：“在做什么呢？”

张颜齐闻言神色只暗淡了一瞬就又恢复如常“没什么，就是刷了一下微博。”说着把手里的手机往身后藏了藏。

姚琛心思敏锐，怎么会注意不到这样的小动作，余光顺着他的手看了一眼手机屏幕，依稀能看得出来显示的是赵磊给焉栩嘉发的那条生日祝福。

焉栩嘉今天生日，所以赵磊白天的时候在村庄里提前给焉栩嘉做了长寿面，那个时候张颜齐一直在偷偷地看着，面上表现得风轻云淡以为没有人会发现，但张颜齐不知道的是，姚琛那个时候也一直在偷偷看他，姚琛知道张颜齐在羡慕焉栩嘉和赵磊，也知道张颜齐在不安着什么。

姚琛看着张颜齐试探着问他：“心情不好吗？”

张颜齐不想在姚琛面前露出自己负能量的那一面，毕竟是习惯了什么事都尽量自己消化的人，又不想骗姚琛，于是只能闷声不说话。

姚琛见状有点无奈，又觉得好笑，这样的张颜齐着实有些可爱。

于是凑近张颜齐，在他耳边轻轻地吐气：“那你需要温暖吗？”

虽然张颜齐脸上还是一副面无表情的样子，但耳根却立刻就红了起来。

姚琛看到他这副样子，忍不住稍稍往前了半步，慢慢地靠近，而张颜齐却愣在原地，呆呆地看着姚琛。

姚琛一笑，将自己的唇印上张颜齐的唇，两人双唇相贴，张颜齐只觉唇上一片柔软，他还未反应过来姚琛就伸出舌尖，在他唇缝中探索着。

张颜齐不由自主地将自己的双唇微开，任由姚琛将他的舌头伸进来，随后两人舌头交缠在一起，没有一刻分离，在姚琛越来越强烈的进攻之下，张颜齐有一种快要喘不过气齐来的窒息感，口涎从两人的嘴角流出，平添一丝色情。

这个吻，吻了将近十分钟，勾的两人身体发热，欲望叫嚣。

张颜齐喘着粗气放开了姚琛，姚琛此时的脸也发着烫，两人对视一眼，姚琛的手若即若离地搭在张颜齐浴袍的带子上，张颜齐被吻得已经有些晕乎，姚琛笑着看他：“继续？”

此刻姚琛笑起来还是和平时一样温柔，却让张颜齐一下子乱了分寸。

姚琛见状，揽过主动权将张颜齐推到了房间的床上，从他的脸慢慢地一路往下亲吻着，路过腹肌的时候还伸出舌头轻舔了一下。

张颜齐上半身撑起想要夺回一点主动权，却被姚琛拦住了，“我来。”

他只好让自己放松身体，看着姚琛的动作，只见姚琛慢慢地将唇移至他的胯部，用牙齿将他浴袍上的带子拉开，白皙的肌肤因为浴袍的打开而显露出来，张颜齐一瞬间忘了呼吸，他屏息看着姚琛的动作。

姚琛看着面前鼓起的一团，顶端渗出的液体打湿了棉质的布料，就着那个位置细细的舔了上去。

被突如其来的快感刺激得浑身抖了一下，张颜齐轻轻低吟着，“嗯……琛哥，你不用……”

姚琛看了他一眼，笑了笑，拉下了张颜齐的内裤，对方茎身弹出的时候，打到了姚琛的脸上，扶着那物，从下至上细细地舔吻着，到了顶端的时候坏心眼地含住轻轻咬了一口，张颜齐被吓了一跳，突如其来的巨大的快感让他的双腿忍不住夹起来，虽然跟姚琛在一起之后两个人已经有过不少的亲密行为，但这样的经历两人从来都没有试过的。

张颜齐双腿轻夹着姚琛的头，腿侧的嫩肉颤抖着磨蹭他的脸，似乎想要渴求得到更多。

“放松一些，要夹一会慢慢夹。”

接着姚琛小心地用口腔包裹住张颜齐的阳具，由于东西稍大，他动作不容易过快。张颜齐却要被这缓慢的动作给逼疯了，他向上顶了顶胯，对方口腔的紧致和温热让他差点泄出。姚琛上下吞吐着张颜齐的阴茎，舌头时不时摩擦过对方顶端的小孔，惹得张颜齐浑身一阵战栗。

“舒服吗，颜齐？”姚琛吐出那物，亲了一下，抬头问张颜齐，看着眼前这一幕，张颜齐脑袋都发晕了，只能诚实地点点头，声音沙哑：“舒服。”

“那就继续让你舒服”，姚琛一只手扶着他的阳具继续着口交的动作,一只手在他的大腿上游弋抚摸。

平时那个温柔照顾人的哥哥伏在腿间，下半身不断传来强烈的快感，这给张颜齐的视觉和触觉刺激都极为强烈。一个没忍住，射在了姚琛的口中。被突如其来的射精呛到，姚琛捂着嘴，咳了几声，还没等张颜齐反应过来，便将精液直接吞下去。

“对对对对不起，琛哥我不是故意的我本来想忍一下可是我...我...你没事吧？”回过神来的张颜齐立刻就慌了起来，情急之下连四川腔都跑出来了。

“别急，没关系的，吃都吃下去了难道让我再吐出来吗，可你看我都那么卖力了，不如你也出出力，今天让你在上面吧”姚琛一边说着一边把张颜齐身上的浴袍扯掉，让浑身光裸的他跨坐在自己身上“我今天想吃脐橙，好不好？”

看着姚琛笑眯眯对着自己提出邀请，张颜齐鬼使神差地点了点头“好”随即双手搭在姚琛肩上，低头印上了他的唇，两个人一边细细亲吻着，姚琛的手边顺着张颜齐的腰线下滑，落入臀缝间那处小口。

拿起旁边衣服口袋里的润滑剂，一点点挤进他的穴口，冰凉液体的注入让张颜齐忍不住颤了颤。在自己的手上也挤了些润滑剂，姚琛一只手揉弄着穴口周围，另一只手不断地捏玩着臀肉，两人肌肤相帖的部分温度逐渐升高，欲望惹得人瘙痒难耐。

张颜齐将身体放松，好让姚琛为自己扩张，姚琛尝试着探入一根手指，对方身体里的紧致和炙热每次再扩张的时候就让他忍不住想立刻挺身进入，但这样肯定是会受伤的，只能忍住自己的疯狂，温柔、仔细地为张颜齐扩张着。

渐渐地，姚琛放入了三根手指，张颜齐只觉得身后涨的慌，可这种被爱人填满的感觉，让他的心也被装满了。慢慢的身体内部渐渐生出来了空虚，不满足只有那几根手指，叫嚣着想要更多“琛哥……啊……可以了…你进来 ”

“这次不可以哦，你答应了在上面的，乖 ~ 自己来 ”姚琛一边诱哄他一边抽出手指，张颜齐的身体瘫软了一瞬，想着自己要做个言而有信的人，使劲又撑起了来，头靠姚琛的肩上，细细地啃咬着他的肩膀。啃咬了一会儿后，坐直了身体，看着他肩上的痕迹，露出满意的笑，主动扶着姚琛的阳具，就着这个姿势，慢慢将那硕大一点一点地吞了进去。

但姚琛的阳具只堪堪进了一个头，张颜齐便觉得发胀，顿时进不得，退不得。

“好大…进不去了…哥 ~ 帮帮我 … 啊 ”张颜齐扶着他的肩膀轻轻晃了晃，像是在撒娇。

姚琛见状，双手扶着他的腰慢慢按下“颜齐你放松一些，慢慢就吃进去了”借着姚琛的力道，让他阳具一点一点挤进自己身体，这个姿势使姚琛进入得无比深入，小穴完全被撑开了，感受着这个过程，张颜齐顿时额上冒出来冷汗，而被紧致肉壁包裹着的姚琛也再也没办法忍耐了。

“干得不错，下次要继续努力进步哦”

说罢姚琛抢回主动权，握着张颜齐的腰身，就着他跨坐的姿势，用力顶弄着，张颜有时被顶弄的膝盖发软，没撑往下掉，那物就会进的极深，惹得他止不住地发颤“哥…啊…慢一点 ， 太深了…啊…好涨…”

姚琛被欲望熏红了双眼，这个姿势对他来说比较费力，他翻了个身，将张颜齐压到身下，不停地吻着他的脸，他的脖子，最后，咬住了张颜胸前的乳头。

张颜齐的身体发颤，浑身变得十分敏感，乳头被姚琛不停地吮吸着，还时不时轻咬一下，惹来张颜齐一阵又一阵的低吟。

就在张颜齐爽得连自己是谁都快忘了的时候，姚琛的速度突然慢了下来，浅浅地顶弄着他的穴口，逗弄着他，张颜齐被这不上不下吊着逐渐不满了“琛哥你快进来…啊…这样难受…”

上面的小嘴一开一合地说着话，下身艳红的的穴口也不断收缩着，发出了邀请的讯号。

“齐齐，那你说 … 嗯 … 琛哥干得你爽不爽，还想要更多吗 ”

张颜齐在床上的时候其实不是很爱说骚话，但平时温温柔柔的姚琛总是喜欢在情动之时逼着他说一些平时难以启齿的东西，知道姚琛的恶趣味，欲望愈发高涨的张颜齐也只能无奈开口

“爽 … 啊哈 … 齐齐还想要 … 琛哥你快点 … 啊 … 啊 给我 ……”

姚琛被这么一刺激，双手压紧他的打开的双腿，加快了速度不断深入，睾丸不停地拍打在臀肉上，白皙的皮肤被撞击得透着红。

柱身的进出不时擦过张颜齐体内的敏感点，让他腰身忍不住一直往上拱起，颤抖不已，姚琛看他如此动情，调整了一下姿势使阳具更容易地戳刺着张颜齐肠壁中的那点，同时一直亲吻吮吸他的胸口，腹部，在上面留下点点痕迹。

“琛哥 … 我快不行了 … 啊哈 … 啊啊 ”张颜齐被操的有些受不了，他拽紧了床单，张着嘴急促地呼吸着，姚琛见他口中若隐若现的舌尖，再次与他唇舌交缠，张颜齐双眼有些迷蒙，他晕晕乎乎地看着姚琛，双手紧搂着他的背。被操的狠了的时候，指甲便在姚琛的背上留下微红的痕迹。

姚琛被这细微的疼痛激得更加疯狂，他咬着张颜齐的嘴，堵住了他的声音，双手抚上他的阴茎，张颜齐闷声呻吟了一身，前后两处的快感重叠起来，源源不断地刺激他的大脑，他精瘦的腰身不断上顶着，穴口不断收缩着不愿让张颜齐的阳具离开。

被双层快感攻击的张颜齐很快就射在了姚琛手上，而姚琛被张颜齐剧烈收缩的穴口夹得也射了出来。过了一会儿张颜齐才缓过神来，双眼逐渐清明，刚发泄过的身体敏感得不行， 姚琛躺下把他搂进怀里，亲吻他的额头。

“张颜齐，你不用去羡慕别人的温暖，你要的温暖，我都给你，以后我们一直努力，好吗？”

看着一脸柔情的姚琛，没想到他会擦觉到自己的心思，张颜齐心想原来也一直有个人也默默关心着我，两个人一起去努力的话未来又有什么可怕的呢，真不知道自己之前在丧什么，有什么可悲观的。想到这释然了的张颜齐用力回抱着姚琛，在他耳边开心的笑道“那琛哥以后也请多多指教了......还有，能再送一次温暖吗？”

“那行吧”

说完姚琛欺身压住张颜齐，再次亲吻纠缠了起来，暧昧的水声充斥着房间里的任一个角落。

这一刻，亲密的交合让两人心中溢满温暖，温柔都给了对方。


End file.
